


You & Me, we're meant to be.

by AngelycDevil



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon, Drabbles, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, I'm so sorry, M/M, Some Cuteness, Soulmate AU, canon character death, feelings are EVERYWHERE, pain & misery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a compilation of drabbles where each person is born with a timer that count downs to the moment they meet their soulmate…and its variations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No grave can hold my body down, I'll crawl home to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to CG for her kickass beta skillz. Love you darling.
> 
> All titles will be song lyrics/quotes. The relationship tag listings pair up with the chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work Song by Hozier.

Bucky has gotten used to Steve almost dying every other day. Most days, Steve courts death into dark alleys and empty parking lots. Most days, Bucky almost loses his voice screaming at the stupid punk. Most days, their fights end with them in each other’s arms, every inch of them pressed against each other because _at least you’re alive_ and _I’d never leave you_.

So when he glances at his faded numbers under the pale moon light, he doesn’t think much of it. He just closes his eyes and wills himself to a state of rest. They are coming back tomorrow for more _volunteers_. Bucky refuses to consider the reasoning behind the disappearances of the previous volunteers.

He can’t die here.

Steve needs him.

He promised Steve he’ll come back home. He’ll die keeping his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is a pairing you want to read, please leave a comment and I'll do my best. (No incest or Hydra please.)


	2. I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lay Me Down by Sam Smith

Clint Barton pops the rest of the pills Nat gave him in and swallows them dry. Leaning his weight on the metal counter, he runs his hands through his messy hair, trying to remember the last time he took a shower. Smells like Loki didn’t understand the value of hygiene. But then again, he’s a fucking alien.

Phil would hate to see him like this, the clean freak. With a fond smile, he traces the skin under his clavicle by habit, waiting for raised skin to interrupt his path.

But it never does.

Clint yanks his shirt collar down to the side, staring in horror at the smooth unmarked patch of skin beneath his fingers.

_No numbers._

_No, no, no._ The sound that came out of him must’ve loud if it made Nat come running. He can hear her on the other side of the door, cursing and yelling at him. He’d open the door if he could. He’d move if he could. But _he couldn’t even breathe._

_How is he gonna survive without Phil?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is a pairing you want to read, please leave a comment and I'll do my best. (No incest or Hydra please.)


	3. Over and over, over and over, I fall for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over and Over by Three Days Grace

**_Moscow, 2003_ **

Twirling the knife between her lithe fingers, Natalia watches as the Soldier— _her_ Soldier, apparently—calmly tightened the ropes around Vasili Pyotr’s neck. He was a calm man, calmer than most.

She has no doubt can make him scream. She smiles, watching her man get to work.

 

_**Berlin, 2005** _

“You’re mine?” the Asset’s voice is rough as he looks at her, hesitant, with his ice-blue eyes.

Natasha takes in his sharp features and smooth skin. A tendril of pleasure swells in her chest. “As you are,” she whispers before stepping forward and pressing their lips together.

 

**_Washington, D.C., 2015_ **

“He calls me Bucky,” James whispers into Nat’s skin before pressing a gentle kiss against her shoulder.

Nat rolls her eyes. “Forget Steve…for now. Who do you want to be?”

James stares at Nat, wondering. “You think…we should’ve crossed paths.”

“Maybe we knew each other,” Nat concedes.

“They wiped us then, our memories,” James growls out.

Nat moves quickly, straddling James before he can move. Slowly, she brushing their lips together. “We can make new memories… _Bucky._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is a pairing you want to read, please leave a comment and I'll do my best. (No incest or Hydra please.)


	4. He took me to the river where he slowly let me drown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy in yours Arms by Florence + The Machine

The news shocked the world before it reached Darcy. Captain America… _dead._ Killed by _Americans_.

Darcy downs another shot.

 _Not Captain America._ Steve Rogers. A good man. _Her_ man. Shot in front of millions while she was stuck in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of mad scientists. She doesn’t blame Jane, of course not.

But she shouldn’t be _here_. She should’ve been by his side.

_Fucking hell._

Chewing on her trembling bottom lips, she pours herself another shot.

She’s been heartbroken before. She got over it. She’ll get over this too.

Except no one just _gets over_ Steve Rogers.

_Bottoms up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is a pairing you want to read, please leave a comment and I'll do my best. (No incest or Hydra please.)


	5. We can’t build our walls unless you knock down yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flaws & Ceilings by Frank Hamilton

_Oh, no. No, no, no. No. No. No_ is Pepper’s inner monologue in the first five minutes that she met Tony Stark. Yes, Anthony Edward _Stark_ , the head of Stark Industries and a notorious _everything_. Yes, _everything_ —from probably, drugs to alcohol to sleeping with everything that two legs to general assholishness.

And why does Pepper care about this even though she’s only going to intern for him over the summer? _Because her numbers just ran out._ As in _Tony Stark_ is her soulmate. Tony. Stark.

She’s not drunk enough for this. And the good lord knows she’s gonna need that drink asap.

She inhales deeply (and quietly) and exhales. It’s okay. He hasn’t said anything. She won’t say anything. These three months will whiz by and this never happened. She’s got it. Because there’s no way in heaven or hell she’s throwing away her carefully built career in the mud because the universe tells her that _Tony Stark_ is her soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is a pairing you want to read, please leave a comment and I'll do my best. (No incest or Hydra please.)


	6. See, I've come to burn your kingdom down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven Devils by Florence + The Machine

He should tell Phil. _He should._ He knows that. He just didn’t know _how_. “Oh, yeah, by the way, the chick who’s been killing a lot of people and has been a general pain in the ass for you is actually my soulmate, so I _won’t_ be killing her and I’ll possibly disappear with her if it comes down to it” would _not_ go down well with Phil.

The doorbell rings and Clint sprints to the door. He doesn’t do stress well. Or at all. And now he’s stressed. A lot. Which means _pizza._ Heaven’s food.

He passes the guy a twenty and tells him to keep the change because he can, he’s not on the streets, scraping for pennies anymore. He picks up a slice, stuffs it in his mouth as he shuts the door behind him, turns around and _screams_. (Which, by the way, _totally_ not attractive when you have a mouthful of pizza.)

Natasha smirks. _God, she’s hot._

 _And she knows it and will use it to kill you,_ his brain helpfully supplies.

Thanks brain.

Chewing vigorously, he gestures vaguely, asking her _what the fuck are you doing here?!_

Except she doesn’t move. Well, she breathes. Obviously. But other than that, nothing. Creepy. Clearly, she’s gonna wait for Clint to finish.

Sighing, Clint opens the box and extends it towards her.

What? He’s not heartless. Besides, soulmates. The least he can do is share his pizza.

_He’s in so much trouble._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is a pairing you want to read, please leave a comment and I'll do my best. (No incest or Hydra please.)


	7. Oh, won't you stay with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay with Me by Sam Smith

Steve should’ve expected it. Prepared himself considering it was inevitable. She’s—she was well past ninety years old.

But Steve _didn’t_ see it coming. He always knew that he’d outlive all his friends. Maybe not Thor or Vision, but his Commandos? When he woke up, most of them were gone. Peggy is his first…close death. (Except for Bucky, of course, but Bucky is alive while Peggy is clearly gone.)

It fits. Peggy was his first everything. It makes sense that she’d be his first in this too.

A shudder runs through him as he chokes back his tears. Not really healthy, but he’s sick and tired of crying. He’d spent weeks crying after Bucky, after his death, after his _life_. Crying never got him anywhere. Hydra still escaped. Zola lives. Bucky’s still missing. And Peggy…

Peggy was the one who listens. Every week, she listened to him to talk on phone or in person. She _always_ made him feel better and he couldn’t even be there for her in the end. He was supposed to be there, hold her hand, promise her that he’d watch over Sharon and all the great-great-great-great grandkids, _be there_ for her like she did for him…like he should’ve for Bucky.

For the man who won a war, he certainly fails at everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is a pairing you want to read, please leave a comment and I'll do my best. (No incest or Hydra please.)


	8. Take my hand, take my whole life too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't help falling in love by Elvis Presley

The numbers are back, Peggy realizes with a jolt one morning as she prepares her tea. Running her fingers over the raised numbers, her mouth twists painfully. She supposes it was ridiculous to assume she'll be Steve's forever.

This is healthy, she decides. This is necessary and she deserves to be happy. It will be alright.

She stares at the numbers, trying to figure out who it could be considering the countdown is in minutes rather than hours or days. No one really knows how the numbers work, so perhaps it’s someone she knows rather than a stranger she’ll have to get to know. But thinking never got anyone anywhere, so she hurries through her morning routine.

As if Angie read her mind, there’s knocking at the door as Peggy slips her jacket on. “Come on, English, we’re going to miss breakfast at this rate.”

And to think Peggy was actually hurrying. Grinning, she grabs her case and swings the door open.

Oh.

_Oh._

Adopting a mock-glare, Peggy places a hand on her hip. “Exactly how long have you known?”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is a pairing you want to read, please leave a comment and I'll do my best. (No incest or Hydra please.)


End file.
